yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
D/D
| romaji = DīDī | trans = DD | en_manga = DD | fr_name = D/D | de_name = D/D | ko_name = | ko_romanized = DiDi | it_name = D/D | pt_name = D/D | es_name = D/D | sets = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * The Dark Illusion * Maximum Crisis * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 3 promotional card * Code of the Duelist | tcg = Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump Edition Pendulum Victory Pack * V Jump April 2014 promotional card * V Jump September 2014 promotional card * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2014, Issue 36 promotional card * Booster SP: Raging Masters * The Valuable Book 17 promotional cards * Special Summon Evolution * Duelist Entry Deck VS * Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination * Master Guide 5 promotional cards * Collectors Pack 2017 * V Jump Fall 2017 subscription bonus * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "Biệt Giới" ( DīDī) "D/D" ( DīDī) là một nhóm bài được sử dụng bởi Akaba Reiji trong [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Chapter SP1|tập Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V đặc biệt]] và anime. Nó được hỗ trợ bởi chính nhóm phụ "DDD" của nó. Hơn nữa, chúng đều là Ma Quỷ hệ ÁM, trừ các quái thú trong Bộ bài Phụ, nơi mà có Hệ khác nhau tương ứng. Tạo hình Tạo hình các quái thú "DD" giống như căn cứ vào tư liệu và các quái thú từ chuyện thần thoại Phương Tây, như Chevaliers, Lilith, Ogres, Cerberus, vâng vâng. Ngược lại, nhóm bài phụ "DDD" có phong cách thiết kế khác biệt với phần còn lại của nguyên mẫu, với các thành viên của nó được mô hình hóa sau khi những người xâm lược nổi tiếng trong lịch sử thế giới. Gộp chung lại với nhóm dưới và nhóm phụ của nó,nhóm bài "DD" được chủ đề phụ tạo hình "kinh doanh" nhẹ (có lẽ phù hợp với chức vụ của chính chúng trong anime), với nhiều lá bài hỗ trợ tham khảo yếu tố của kinh doanh lớn hiện đại. Ví dụ các lá bài "Covenant" giống như khế ước kinh doanh, và tên của "DDD Resource Management" và "Lease Laundering" giống như like-named company practices. Thêm vào đó, quái thú chủ lực trong tất cả nhóm bài, "DDD Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord" tạo hình như một kiểu chơi chữ trong tên Nhật– "Great Des (Death) Lord" theo nguyên gốc "Shiiō", một từ đồng âm cho từ "CEO." Nguyên từ Theo Sora Shiun'in, "DD" là viết tắt cho "Không Gian Khác" (ディファレント・ディメンション Difarento Dimenshon). Thành Viên Thần Thoại Nhà Khoa Học Lối Chơi Using "Savant Kepler" to search for either the combo starters of "Swirl Slime" and "Necro Slime" and the finisher "D/D Lamia". The Slimes are Fusion enablers and Lamia is a level one Turner Monster. "Flame King Genghis" (Fusion Level 6 Monster) can combo it's effect with the similar "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" (Synchro Level 7) to Synchro climb to Level 8 at least, here is "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" (Monster Negate, Destroy and ATK steal) and "D/D/D Cursed King Siegfried" (Negate any Spell or Trap at Quick Effect speed) for two of some of the most powerful Negations. Either "Lamia"s or "Siegfried"s effect can used to Bounce or Negate without destroying to avoid the cost of the "Dark Contract" cards for a turn or use the effects of "Oracle King d'Arc" (turns effect damage into gain LP) and "Rebel King Leonidas" (Disables effect damage) to disable the LP payments permanently. Additionally, the Deck has access to many cards that can recycle resources from the Graveyard, face-up from the Extra Deck, and the Pendulum Zones, such as "D/D Lilith", "D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok" and "D/D/D Human Resources". With the release of Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination, "D/D Savant Copernicus" and "D/D Savant Newton" provide more consistent Pendulum Scales than "D/D Savant Kepler" and "D/D Savant Galilei". "Copernicus" has the bonus of dumping "D/D" cards from the Deck to start combos, whereas Newton can discard itself to add a "Dark Contract" card or a different "D/D" monster from the Graveyard. "D/D Orthros" is a reusable Tuner monster, by virtue of also being a Pendulum Monster, to make Synchro Summons easier to execute. "Dark Contract with the Yamimakai" can set the Pendulum Scales from the Graveyard or Extra Deck to start Pendulum Summoning. Các Lá Bài Khuyên Dùng Bộ Bài Chính Thức The following Decklists may or may not contain copies of cards that exceed the maximum number allowed by the current Forbidden & Limited List. These should not be changed, as these Decklists are copied verbatim at the time they were published. Điểm Yếu Because this Deck focuses on swarming to push the game, cards that can disable or counter swarming or searching, like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Thunder King Rai-Oh", can greatly hinder this Deck. Additionally, the archetype's synergy with the "Dark Contract" archetype provides a weakness to Spell/Trap removal, as well as a dependence on cards that mitigate the damage from the "Dark Contract" cards. Tham Khảo Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)